


"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

by LadyNightsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, for a tumblr prompt, this was fluffy and very fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightsong/pseuds/LadyNightsong
Summary: for a tumblr prompt, but figured I'd cross-post it here. the title is just the drabble prompt.Edward just wants a calm day, but of course, fate can never have that in store for him.





	"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Edward had been looking forward to a nice day where he could drink lemonade and play with Den and the kids in peace. Maybe even help Winry get an apple pie baking. ( _Al would find it hilarious_ , he reflected wryly, _how much married life had changed him_.) But he had forgotten who he was, and that his life couldn’t be too calm. About an hour ago, General Bastard and his omni-present Captain Hawkeye had turned up unexpected at their door, bearing apology gifts of wine for he and Winry and books for Sara and Daniel. Apparently they had been nearby and had wanted to drop by, but unable to call in advance.

He sighed, looking out the kitchen window at them playing in the yard. Den was chasing a stick, while Mustang was playing with his kids- _‘who would’ve thought?’_ Ed laughed to himself- while Hawkeye and Winry were in the in the den, making conversation and enjoying the snacks he had brought out. He closed his eyes for a second, pausing dishwashing to take stock of the moment. Things were quiet enough, and he could take a moment to relax, to enjoy the life and family he had been given. The sun was shining, his wife was happily spending time with an old friend, and his kids were enjoying themselves. He was close enough to the window that, if he tried, he could hear the rustle of trees, their enthusiastic shouting and laughter. He was at peace.

That is, until the door slammed open, making him jump and drop the bowl he had been holding- with a terrific smash, it shattered into pieces that littered the kitchen tile. At the same time, those responsible for slamming the door were yelling, both at once and at full volume. He groaned. Avoiding the minefield on the floor, he made it into the living room, where his kids were quite possibly attacking his wife and friend in their effort to drag them out the door, screaming “Fire! Fire! Fire!” as they went. Ed stormed outside, glaring at Roy, who was sheepishly shrugging and trying not to smirk.

“General, what on Earth…?” Captain Hawkeye began to ask, her voice trailing off as she took in the scene before them. Where a tire swing had been, there was now a mess of vulcanized and melted rubber, along with a good deal of ash, which probably had to do with the missing limb on the tree. Winry stared, gaping for a second before catching herself. Hawkeye incredulously took a single step toward the mess. Ed groaned again and glared at Mustang, who gave him a genuine look of sheepishness and apology. The kids, now that they had gotten mommy and daddy’s attention so they could take care of the fire, were happily inside coloring.

* * *

Later that night, Ed scrubbed his arms one last time, ensuring the black soot hadn’t left any remains. Winry leaned in the doorway, looking on, trying not to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Ed challenged, turning to face her, toweling off his hands.

“You are,” she said simply, before outright laughing. Ed joined her in laughing, knowing full well this wouldn’t be forgotten for a while yet. As the couple climbed into bed, Winry rolled over, resting her head on Ed’s chest and curling up beside him.

“I think we should teach the kids that running around screaming ‘fire’ doesn’t constitute informing us of the danger.” she mumbled, and Ed hummed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really quick- I wrote it on a plane- but it was fun! It's my first time to publish a fanfic. I'm surprised it isn't royai. my tumblr URL is miraculous-stardust!


End file.
